A prophecy of love
by Aribeth89
Summary: Two old secrets finally meet to face an old evil. But new secrets are standing in the way? Will the dragon rise to fly or to fall again?
1. Chapter 1

Illius walked out of his room, frustrated. Once again he couldn't control his magic. Once again he almost caused an avalanche that would have destroyed the town not far from the tower.  
" Damn it!" Illius yelled, slamming his hand against the wall.  
Two months ago, when he destroyed a powerful demon he didn't have any problem with his magic. According to his master, the powerful wizard Khelben Blackstaff, he didn't concentrate enough. But he was afraid, afraid what would happen if he concentrated. He didn't have anything to destroy, so he would or could destroy the whole valley. But the problem remained. He couldn't control his magic and indeed, he didn't concentrate. Though he tried. He didn't want to, but he did try it.  
Every time he had let the magic go through his body, he felled something that stopped him. Like something was missing. Like the link between his body and mind disappeared. The consequences were disastrous. Because he was a weather and water magician, he could control the storms. But this time it didn't work out that way. A huge storm had almost caused an avalanche, but fortunately Khelben was able to stop it. He wasn't mad, but Illius could feel the disappointment.  
"That's logic, isn't it? For months everything worked fine, everything I did was good. Then I go to Gemspark Mine and bam, there goes my magic. What the hell went wrong?" he thought.  
Illius walked into the garden and looked at the tree in front of him. It was an oak and it was planted in the birth year of his master. It was the only thing that knew how old his master really was. Even Illius had no idea of the age of his master. But that's not why Illius found the tree intriguing. There was a legend that told that this tree was one of the many oak's in which a tree spirit lived and that this tree spirit was the reason why many years ago the sworn enemies the elf-dragons and the human-air wizards had made peace in order to destroy a powerfull enemy.  
There had been a marriage between an elf-dragon princess, the dragon lady she was called, and a human-air wizard. But when the enemy was destroyed, everything just went back to normal, and the war had started again.  
The bloodline was said to have ended but Illius had read that this wasn't true. There had been rumors lately that a dragon was summoned by a powerfull sorceress, enough reason for him to believe that the bloodline still existed. (Only a dragon lady could summon a dragon, because she herself was no dragon, but she could control them.)  
The air wizards were destroyed in battle, the dragons were almost completely wiped out, only a few of them remained. The humans and elfs had remained and the had fought, but without the help of the dragons the elfs weren't strong enough.  
On many worlds the asked for peace, like on Illius'world, but on other world there was still a war. A quiet one, a cold one, but there was a war.  
Illius sighed, as a child he had found the legend 'amazing', but now at the age of 28, he understood the danger that was hidden in the legend. If one dragon would every rise again, he could wipe out the entire world of Illius. The war would start again, but this time, the humans wouldn't be that lucky as before.  
Because of his magic, Illius had a big responsibility. With great power, there was great responsibility. That's why it was important that he could control his magic.  
" Hey, Illius!!!" someone shouted.  
He turned around and saw Ranec, the ex-guard of Nesme and one of his best friends approaching.  
" Hi Ranec!"  
" So are you ready to go to Vaasa? Zhai and I are going to my uncle in Nesme for our wedding, I mean, we need to know if he agrees and all."  
Illius smiled.  
" Sure, it'll take my mind of things."  
The three of them, Zhai, Ranec and Illius, were given Vaasa as a reward for the destruction of the demons. However, the region was untamed and perilous. They had to master it. Normally, because of Illius'lessons with Khelben, the had some kind of schedule. Three months for Zhai, Three months for Illius, three months for Ranec and then again Zhai, etc…  
But Ranec and Zhai loved each other and they had decided to do 6 months together. That period wasn't over, but they both really need to go and Illius knew that Ranec, when he returned would do some extra work.  
Illius didn't care for it. Though Vaasa was beautiful, it was not Illius favourite place to go. His hometown, Silverymoon, was the only place he loved. But he couldn't go back to that.  
He looked at Ranec and smiled again. Ranec frowned. His long, blond hair was still in some kind of ponytail and his dark eyes still showed the grief.  
Ranec had almost lost his whole family when Nesme was overrun by Trolls. He was knocked out early and when he had awoken almost everyone he knew had been killed. Filled with grief he had run away of his hometown and had met Illius in Gemspark mine.  
Zhai, Ranecs' fiancée, was something unique. She was half-draw, half woodelf. This was rare in the realms, because the draw and woodelfs were enemies. But Zhai's father, who was a woodelf, had found a wounded draw and cared for her. They married and got Zhai.  
When Zhai was little, the town was attacked by giants. Zhai's mother fought beside the woodelfs and got killed. A year ago, Zhai's father was murdered by the demon the had killed.  
Though she had hated the woodelfs because of her mothers' death, she had lost that hatred when she was welcomed home by the woodelfs after the fight with the demons.  
That she had fallen in love with Ranec was no surprise for Illius. The sexual tension that hung between them was hardly bearable. But Illius didn't mind. As long as they loved each other everything would be fine.  
The three of them were all outcasts, even he because he was a sorcerer, born in a family of knights. His father had driven his son out of home.  
" Illius? Everything all right, mate?"  
" Yes, just thinking of the old days."  
Ranec smiled.  
" You know Illius, you should seek yourself a wife. Really it helps. It makes it all easier, more bearable."  
Illius blushed.  
" Sorcerers don't marry, Ranec!"  
" That's because, according to you, there are no good sorceress? But what about the rumors?"  
Illius frowned.  
" You want me to marry with a dragon lady?"  
" NO!!! You don't know if that's true. But it does say that she is a sorceress and a young one. Why don't you check it out when Zhai and I return?"  
Illius shrugged.  
" Fine with me, I could use a little adventure."  
They both sneered.


	2. Chapter 2

" No, no! I won't go to Vaasa!" Isabelle shouted. The two elfs behind her, Caelis and Caelin, were sneering, but the woman in front of her was not.  
" You are going, queen Isabelle of the lost dragons, but you are not going alone. Aurian will accompany you."  
" My queen, my people need me."  
" No, they don't. The war is over. You need to find the lost kind of the human-air wizards."  
" But why? There's probably no one of his kind anymore."  
" Like there was no one of the dragons left? Please, Isabelle, it is crucial you find him."  
The beautiful elfish queen walked of the stairs, towards Isabelle. The stairs and all the rest of the elfish village was created by the use of elfish magic, based on the element earth. It was made by the forest with the help of that magic. Humans didn't like it, because it was way to high.  
In the highest tree lived the king and his wife. It was here that the conversation took place. Isabelle, half elf and half dragon, was not tall. She was thin and looked a little bit fragile, but her enemies would disagree of this. Her face was beautiful with dark, brown eyes and light brown hair, middle length.  
Her ears were pointy, though less then a normal elf. Also, her posture was still too strong for an elf. The dragon lady she was called, because her grandmother had been a dragon and her grandfather an elf. But long, long time ago there had been a marriage between a dragonlady and a human-air wizard. That was her line, though partially, because the line had been broken in two. Isabelle's line and the line of that lost king she had to find. According to the elfs, she must marry with this king in order to stop the war again forever.  
But the problem was, there was no war. So why the hell did she have to marry him?  
She hated this. She wanted to choose with who she married. But there was no way to stop the elfs. If they wanted her to go, then she went. If they wanted her to marry, then she married.  
What, of course was very odd for a dark elf. But not for Isabelle. Though she was a dark elf, she had left her people a few years ago for the woodelfs.  
Because she was a witch, her people still respected her. Some of them even believed it was part of a plan to destroy the woodelfs. Of course that wasn't true. The woodelf were for Isabelle like a big family. And like every normal living being, Isabelle would never hurt her family.  
Isabelle was born with strong gifts of magic. Even as a child, simple spells like frost or levitating objects came naturally. It came clear for everyone that she was a witch, a strong witch. Her parents decided to sent her to the temple. (This means that they leave their child and that it becomes an orphan). The priest had discovered that the magic she had was not only elfish, but also something else. Something they could not define.  
At the age of 16, she was already adivisor of the kind of the dark elfs. She was adopted by the royal family, what gave her the name 'Princess of Alasteriel'.  
Isabelle was open-minded and had a sharp tongue. That tongue had brought her in danger when she had asked why the dark elfs were so much the same as the woodelfs.  
She had lost her postion of advisor because of this, but her people still loved and respected her. She stayed princess, because the kind cared for her.  
But Isabelle was stubborn and had searched for the answer. Because she had not found any answers at the dark elf's library, she decided to go to the woodelfs.  
To her surprise they had welcomed her and there she had found out what the other part of her magic was: dragon magic.  
That explained why she could control the element earth (elfish) and the element fire (dragon magic). She had learned everything about her bloodline, her past and … her future.  
According to the queen of the woodelfs, the enemy the four people (humans, elfs, dragons and air wizards) had fought, was back. The war would start, according to her. Isabelle didn't believe in that war. There were to much wizards, sorcerers, magicians, witches. A smart creature would not emerge into battle with this.  
" Isabelle, princess of Alasteriel, you must find him. We don't have the power to resist the enemy."  
" I can resist him, on my own. I have summoned a dragon…"  
" NO! You don't have enough power. Only with the combined forces of nature, earth, fire, wind and water, you can win this!"  
Isabelle stepped back, overwhelmed. Elfs were normally calm, elfs did not shout towards each other.  
The queen breathed heavily and looked at the ground.  
" Trust me, I know what I'm doing."  
The bloodline had to be restored.  
Isabelle sighed. Her magic was part of the key to save not only the elfs, but every little thing that lived. The world she lived on, Alasteriel, was connected to another world. The world with the land Vaasa. There she would find "her king', who was also part of that key.  
" A normal being would not go to that place. It's dangerous!"  
" He will, the place is his."  
There was a brief silence and then the queen said softly:  
" Why don't you go to your room, to prepare yourself?"  
The dark elf witch shook her head, but still walked to her room.

There she talked to her best friend Aurian, who would accompany her. Auran was a human sorceress. She could wield the element water, just like her husband Anvar, who was a sorcerer too. They were the only humans who were friendly towards Isabelle. But Anvar was helping the elfs with another mission, so he couldn't go with them.  
" What do you think? Will you succeed?" Aurian asked.  
Isabelle sneered.  
" I have to, otherwise I can't come back."  
Aurian smiled too.  
" It looks like we're back in the old days: fighting orcs, making friendship, and falling in love."  
" There's nothing wrong with a little bit of adventure, Aurian!" Isabelle said. She smiled, grabbed her bag and walked out of the room.  
" A little adventure? What about the fate of the world?"  
" I don't care as long as that king is good looking. Then it will be much more bearable for me!"  
And with a big sneer she stepped through the portal.


	3. Chapter 3

The horse was stubborn. No matter what Illius did, it didn't want to go that way.  
" That's normal," the sorcerer thought, " who would want to go to a place where every step could be your last one?"  
He sighed and lay his hand on the horse.  
" No worries, my friend. I'll get you through this."  
He walked slowly away of the horse, but still had his hand around the bridles. Softly he pulled, and slowly the horse walked towards him.  
" Good boy, come on, you can do it."  
Illius knew that if he had to do this all day, it would take him another day before he reached the house. And he didn't want to sleep in this forest. It gave him the creeps.  
If he choose his place to stay, it would be silverymoon.  
Silverymoon…. His home.

" Father, I have to go. The magic in me needs to be controlled."  
" No! You can choose, Illius. Put away your magic forever and be a knight, as is your heritage or leave!"  
The boy of 18 went pale.  
" Father, please. You must understand…"  
" What I understand, sun, is that you don't want to stay with us! Well, you can go! I don't want to see you anymore. If you ever dare to come back…."  
" No, don't !" the woman cried.  
" I will go, father. But I hope that when I return, you will think better of me."  
His father went furious.  
" Better? Why can't you be like your brothers? Training, fighting, becoming a knight!"  
" There's nothing wrong with magic!"  
" Magicians are not to be trusted! "  
" I don't want to hear it father."  
The boy turned around and with pain in his heart he left the house, the house where he had lived in since his birth. His home.  
Outside the gnome waited.  
" So, I guess it didn't turn out well?"  
Illius didn't answer and walked towards his horse.  
" Let's go. I hope that Khelben is worth all this…"  
" He sure is, boy, he sure is," the gnome said.

All the sudden, Illius got hit. Because he was daydreaming, he didn't pay attention anymore.  
He turned quickly around, thanking his father for training him in martial arts, and pointed his staff towards the creature. It was a yuan-ti. Half-snake, half-human. Why the hell it was in Vaasa, was something Illius would think about after the fight. The snake took his two blades and started to attack Illius.  
Illius fired one of his best spells, meteor spell, and the monster was blown away.  
" pff,"  
He sighed and turned around.  
The horse was gone. All his food, his clothes, his money , gone.  
" Damn it!"  
He looked to the yuan-ti.  
" Do you see what you have done?"  
Knowing that this was stupid, he started to walk further.  
He shouldn't have lost his attention. He should stop thinking about silverymoon. It was gone, he couldn't go back. He tried to think of something else. The sorceress.  
" Maybe she's beautiful and kind? …."

" Aurian, stop cursing. I can't hear my own footsteps."  
" So? That's what you always try to do. Walk without noise."  
Isabelle rolled with her eyes and looked into the forest.  
" Oh great," she thought, " A king who lives in a forest. A forest that tries to kill everyone who comes close to it."  
The two women walked further, silent.  
" Isabelle?"  
" Yes?"  
" Have you spoken to Gorath yet?"  
Isabelle stopped and turned around.  
" Why?"  
" Oh come on, Isabelle. You love him. He loves you."  
" Aurian, this mission we're looking for the man who has to marry me."  
" So?" the redheaded woman said, while trying to walk further. The plants around her tried to grab her feet and tried to make her fall. In which they succeeded after a few minutes.  
Isabelle started laughing.  
" Stop laughing, it isn't funny."  
" Oh come on…"  
BAM.  
The tree behind her gave her a giant blow and she fell right into the grass. That immediately tried to capture her.  
" That's enough. Fire!!"  
The magic ran through her body and out of her palm a giant flame came. Everything around her was destroyed in seconds. She closed her hand, got up and walked towards Aurian.  
She grabbed her best friend and smiled bleak.  
" Let's not talk about Gorath, okay? I don't want to think about him."  
" Fine with me."  
Isabelle walked further and looked to the tree she had just destroyed. Just like the tree she had destroyed when she had to help the king in order to show a clean leader her powers…

" This is my daughter Isabelle, Gorath. She would like to meet you."  
The clan leader stepped to the front and kneeled.  
" I had already heard of the wisdom she possesses, but nothing of the beauty that she is."  
The dark elf witch blushed.  
" And I have heard a lot about, you, Gorath. Your victories are legendary."  
The dark elf smiled. He was older then her, 130 years old. Though, with dark elfs, it wasn't strange that a young elf married an older elf. And marry she had to.  
Gorath was tall and strong. His eyes were as dark as the soul of every dark elf around her, including hers, but somehow he showed a warmness she had not yet seen. A warmness that surrounded her and made her feel all right .  
" Why don't you two go to the garden, daughter? You can talk private in there."  
She nodded and showed Gorath the way.  
In the garden, she sat down at a bench and looked at the man in front of her. He was handsome and when he saw her looking he smiled softly, again.  
" Your father seems to love you very much, my princess."  
" Don't call me princess, I don't like that title. You can just call me Isabelle."  
Gorath nodded.  
" Isabelle isn't a dark elf name."  
" No, it isn't. If you promise not to tell it further , I will tell you why I got it."  
The clan leader was silent for a moment and then nodded.  
" Fine with me."  
" It's a human name."  
The elf didn't move a muscle, but she could feel his confusion. Humans were the enemies of the dark elfs.  
" My mother was befriended with a human lady, Isabelle. She was a sorceress, but not a strong one. When my mother got wounded in battle, Isabelle found her and saved her life. They did not meet after that, but my mother always told me that if one day she would cross her path again, she would not kill her."  
" And that's why your mother has called you like this?"  
" Yes, she also believed that one day I would come in contact with humans and other creatures. A normal name would come in handy then, wouldn't it?"  
She laughed softly and after a moment, Gorath smiled too.  
He sat down next to her and grabbed her hand.  
" I meant what I said to your father. I have never seen someone as beautiful as you. If it is what you want, I will gladly marry you."  
Isabelle blushed and looked away.  
" It would be a great honour for me. But am I not too young for you?"  
He laughed.  
" No, not in a million years."  
Slowly he bowed over her and kissed her softly….

" Isabelle, wake up!!" Aurian shouted.  
" What, who , where?" the witch asked, completely disoriented.  
" A house, there. Do you think that it's the home of that sorcerer?"  
" I don't know, let's check it out."  
" I miss you, gorath," she thought softly and then walked to the home, clearing her mind and only thinking of one thing, the sorcerer.


	4. Chapter 4

Aurian and Isabelle both walked towards the house. It was not big. The wooden door seemed new, though the rest of the house looked like it could crash every minute.  
" I think it stays like this because of some magic spell," Aurian said.  
Isabelle nodded.  
" But why didn't he rebuild it? He made a new door."  
" Let's go inside. Maybe there we'll find some answers. They pushed the door open and walked in. Aurian looked stunned at the room.  
" Oh my god! It's beautiful. I would never want to rebuild this."  
Isabelle looked around. The room was big. There were four chairs, a table, some closets, a bag and two doors.  
Isabelle didn't like it.  
" You know, Aribeth, though my people live in houses on the ground, I think this house is awfull."  
" Oh come on, it's so peaceful, cozy …. I don't know how to describe it."  
Isabelle sighed and walked through one of the doors. This was a bedroom with a double bed. When she looked in one of the closets, she saw both man and woman clothes.  
" A couple," she thought. " Could he be married?"  
" Isabelle! Quickly! There's a man approaching the house!" Aurian yelled.  
The black elf ran towards the front door.

He had found the horse again, miraculously.  
" Come on, mate. We're almost there."  
Illius closed his eyes and lay his head down on the horse. He was tired. There had been 5 attack after the one with the Yuan-Ti and the last one had given him a few wounds. But now, he was safe. He had put protection spells around the house and if a human, elf or dwarf would see the unstable house, he would never want go in there. Another spell of his.  
He opened his eyes and blinked a few times.  
No, it could not be. The front door was open. Ranec always closed the door, knowing how much items of the three of them lay in there.  
He jumped of the horse and grabbed his staff. Slowly he walked towards the house.  
" If someone is there, I do not mean to harm you but please, come out of my house."  
Slowly, a beautiful red-haired woman came out of the house.  
Illius didn't know what to say. He blushed and looked away, his heart pounding in his chest. If this was the sorceress he had to find, then he would have no problem to do what Ranec had said.  
" Who are you?" she asked.  
" The name's Illius and you are…?"  
" Aurian, from the world Alasteriel."  
All the sudden, someone else showed up. A dark elf witch, he could feel it and sense it. She had light brown hair, close to blond and dark brown eyes. She was shorter then Aurian, but her magic was way more powerful.  
" Get out of my house!" Illius yelled. " I don't want dark elfs in it."  
The woman looked at him and then started laughing.  
" The name's Isabelle, Illius from Silverymoon."  
Illius, surprised, looked at her.  
" How do you know me?"  
She pointed towards her head.  
" Telepathy."  
She looked at Aurian.  
" Are you all right?"  
Aurian nodded.  
" There's no reason to fear Isabelle, Illius. She is a dark elf, but she's also more then that."  
Illius frowned.  
" If you say so…"  
" For someone who knows Drizzt Do'Urden, it should not be odd to know that not every draw or dark elf is dangerous."  
" Drizzt Do'Urden is a special guy. He's probably the only one."  
Isabelle nodded.  
" Your horse is tired. It needs rest and food. Why don't we go inside and talk there?" Isabelle said.  
" You can talk with horses!"  
She smiled.  
" I'm a witch who wields the element fire and earth."  
" You're the one who summoned the dragon."  
" Yes. That is true. I needed it for my family."  
" Why?"  
" Why don't we just go inside? It's no safe around here," Aurian said, repeating Isabelle's words.  
Isabelle whistled and the horse came to her. She said some elfish words and then took it to the stable. In the mean time, Illius and Aurian went inside.  
" We didn't want to steal anything, we were just looking for someone," Aurian said.  
She smiled and Illius blinked a few times and then blushed.  
" Who?" he asked, while he went to the kitchen to grab some food.  
" A powerful sorcerer, the last human- air wizard."  
Illius quickly turned around.  
" An air wizard, but those are said…"  
" To be death, we know," Isabelle said. She had entered the house a few minutes after them.  
" Your horse is fine now."  
" Thank you but… Why are you searching for him? If you know he's death, your search is…"  
" We have reason to believe he lives. It's a long story and we're too tired. We better sleep."  
Illius till thinking about the air wizards and the thought that they could still live, didn't hear what she said.  
" Illius?" Aurian asked.  
" What? Oh sleep. Well, my bedroom…"  
" Is for two, I know. But you're not married?" Isabelle asked.  
" No, the bed is for my other two friends, who are getting married."  
" It's best if Aurian and I take the bed and you sleep on the couch."  
" Isabelle!" Aurian yelled, " This is not your house!"  
" I'm just thinking practical."  
" It's fine with me," Illius said, smiling at Aurian, which irritated Isabelle.

They went to bed and a few moments later Auran was vast asleep. Isabelle watched at the sorcerer.  
" Still staring?" she said all the sudden.  
" I beg your pardon?"  
" You're staring at Aurian."  
" Are you always this polite?" he asked, sarcastic.  
" Do you always fall in love with married women?"  
" What?!"  
" Aurian is married to a human wizard, Anvar."  
" I didn't… I don't…."  
Isabelle sneered.  
" Aurian is leaving tomorrow. She's going to Nesme."  
" Why?" he said, angry and feeling humiliated.  
Isabelle shrugged.  
" We're searching in every place, if you know what I mean."  
Illius looked at her. If she wasn't so rude, she would be as beautiful as Aurian.  
" And you,"  
" I'm going to Silverymoon. It is said to be the birthplace of the sorcerer."  
Illius went silent, but then looked at her.  
" Are you married?"  
Her eyes were all the sudden full of grief and she whispered:  
" No, I was almost married but then things happened… I had to go to the woodelfs."  
She went silent, but then said.  
" I have to marry with that sorcerer."  
She turned around and closed her eyes. Illius tried to sleep too, but one thought kept the sleep away. There was a dragon lady in his house.


	5. Chapter 5

Gorath walked through the forest. He still couldn't believe that he had went to this place. But Isabelle was worth all this. A noise made him froze and he listened to the sounds of the forest.  
Someone was behind him.  
" Surprise Gorath," the dark elf thought, " You are in their land."  
But he drew out his swords and watched around.  
" If anyone's here, I don't mean to harm you!"  
" Not yet," he whispered softly.  
" Who are you?" someone yelled.  
" The name is Gorath. I am an… old friend of Isabelle. I know she's here. I need to speak to her."  
" Put down your swords, Gorath. We don't want armed dark elfs here."  
" And who are you?" Gorath asked. He didn't let go of his swords, not yet. This might be a trick.  
" I'm Caelin, sun of the queen and a good friend of Isabelle. I will lead you to the queen when you drop your swords."  
An elf came towards him and look at Gorath. The difference between the two was huge. Dark elfs had darker skin, were longer and bigger and were more broad-shouldered then good elfs. But this didn't mean they were weaker.  
Their strength laid in there speed. Gorath new the man in front of him was not young, though he looked like it. And that this man would kill him faster then he could defend himself, if necessary.  
" Do not fear me, Gorath, friend of Isabelle,"  
" I do not fear you!"  
Gorath felt offended in his honour, but Caelin just nodded.  
" Drop your swords."  
The dark elf looked in the blue eyes of the man in front of him. Slowly he laid his swords down, but never did he loose the eye contact. When the swords laid on the ground, Caelin smiled.  
" Good, now follow me."  
Gorath followed him towards the centre of the home of these woodelfs. He had never been here before, that would have dishonoured him in the eyes of his people, but now he felt ashamed that he didn't come here sooner. He lost his place among his people and his life was worth nothing. Knowing that something in his world still was beautiful, filled him with hope, but also with fear. Calling something a woodelf created beautiful was as saying to a dark elf that he was weak. It was lethal.  
" Where is Isabelle?" Gorath asked.  
" She is gone."  
" What?!"  
Caelin stopped and turned around to face the dark elf.  
" Isabelle has left for a mission for our queen."  
" And why didn't you say this before I went to this?"  
Gorath was wrathful. He had to speak her, but if she wasn't here he could be trapped in this golden cell.  
" Because the queen will explain everything to you. Isabelle has spoken a lot about you."  
" She did?" Gorath calmed down. If she had gained the woodelfs'trust then there was nothing to fear for him, was there?  
" Yes, she seemed to have a great respect for you and you seemed very dear for her."  
Gorath nodded.  
" She is very dear for me too."  
" That we know. Otherwise you wouldn't have come to see us. Now, let's continue. The queen does not want to wait."  
They both went silent and walked towards the biggest tree who stood in the centre of the forest. They went up and there they went to a big room.  
" Wait here, Gorath. I will call for our queen."  
The woodelf went away, leaving Gorath alone in a room full of servants.  
" Does the dark elf require anything?" one of them asked.  
" No."  
Gorath looked at them closely. They looked fragile and weak, but once again this could be misinterpreted. Servants should be strong and be able to protect their queen. Gorath decided to not underestimate them.

It didn't took long before the queen and her son arrived.  
" Gorath, welcome in my home."  
Gorath bowed.  
" Thanks for the welcome, queen of the woodelfs."  
The queen smiled.  
" You were searching for Isabelle, I believe?"  
" Yes, her father told me she went to this place."  
" She left years ago, why did you come after her?"  
" She is very precious to me and I have important news for her. The dark elfs believe she was gone for a mission, but I know better. I know she studied here, I know she made friends and family here, but this time she can't run away from her responsibility."  
" Your words are mysterious. Why don't you explain yourself?" Caelin said.  
Gorath looked to him.  
" Isabelle's father is murdered by another dark elf, the leader of a group who his against a king for the dark elfs. Her mother was captured, abused and then murdered too. Her brothers were tortured and killed."  
Both the queen and her son went pale.  
" Is this true?" the queen asked.  
Gorath nodded.  
" I could escape the massacre with one final message."  
" Which is?"  
" I can not tell you this. I have direct orders from her father that only Isabelle may here the message."  
" Isabelle is under our protection. If you do not answer us, you will not know where she went too."  
" Like I said, I have my orders. And I think I can find out where she is. I'm not stupid."  
The queen smiled softly.  
" We don't think your stupid, Gorath. The love you feel for Isabelle goes deep into your heart, but even love will not bring you to her."  
The dark elf blushed. It was true he loved the princess of Alasteriel, but there loved had ended when she left without warning.  
Caelin looked at him with a soft smile.  
" Gorath, do not think wrong of Isabelle. She still loved you. Whenever she spoke about you I could see the grief in her eyes that she had left you. From all the persons she had left for us, she missed you the most, together with her father."  
Gorath closed his eyes for a minute. His words hurt him. They left him with questions. _Then why did you leave, Isabelle? I would have protected you, helped you, searched with you for the answers you seek.  
_" Will you still not tell us the message?"  
Gorath didn't answer. Then all the sudden he opened his eyes and stared at the queen and her son.  
" I will tell you a little bit of the message, but not all."  
" That's enough for us."  
" Isabelle is now queen of the dark elfs. She has to take the place of her father and guide her people."  
The queen looked at her son and shook her head.  
" I am sorry to tell you this, Gorath but Isabelle's place is elsewhere."  
Full of anger he looked at the fragile queen.  
" Isabelle belongs to me, belongs to my people. She doesn't belong in this place."  
" That is true. But she neither belongs to your people. She belongs to some greater power."  
" Where is she?"  
" She is away another world. The one who is connected with Alasteriel. To the place Vaasa."  
" I will go and search for her right away."  
He wanted to turn around but then the queen said:  
" You will not gain her back, Gorath. Nor you will gain her love."  
" What do you know about that?!"  
" Isabelle is away on a mission to find the lost king of the human - air wizards."  
" Why?"  
" Because she is the last dragonlady."  
Gorath stunned, went pale.  
" What?" he whispered.  
" Isabelle had to marry with the lost king in order to heal this world and destroy the evil that has awoken."  
The dark elf, broken, felt a deep heartache. A heartache, even stronger then the one when she had left him. A heartache that was fuel for a hatred within.


	6. Chapter 6

" Wake up, Illius. Aurian and I are leaving."  
The dark elf sighed. She was trying to wake him for several minutes, but still had no success. Then all the sudden he moved. He slowly opened his dark eyes and stared for a few seconds into 2 dark brown eyes. He blinked a few times, disoriented, and mumbled something.  
" What did you say?" Isabelle asked.  
Illius shrugged and got out of his bed. There was only one problem: it wasn't a bed and he inelegantly, tumbled over it.  
Isabelle couldn't help it and laughed. At the same moment Aurian came to her.  
" What happened? No, scratch that. I just want to say I'm leaving for Nesme. I'll contact you in the afternoon."  
Isabelle nodded.  
" Fine with me. I'll take this fellow to Silverymoon."  
Illius finally got up and looked in disbelief to Isabelle.  
" To Silverymoon? With you? And why do you think that I'll go with you?"  
" Well, let me put it this way: if you come with me, you'll stay alive, if not…"  
She pulled out a dagger and held it, relaxed, in her hand.  
" Is that a threat?"  
" I'm glad you're so smart. C'mon, grab your stuff, we're leaving in about half an hour. Be ready!"  
She turned around and left with her best friend.  
Illius grabbed some breakfast and thought about everything that had happened since he'd left for Vaasa. After a few minutes Isabelle came back. She'd changed her outfit. She carried some clothes made from a fabric which was unknown to him. She also carried a long sword and a bow.  
" Done looking?" she said sarcastic.  
He blushed and looked away.  
" It's alright, Illius. I'm just teasing you."  
Illius smiled, already forgotten that she had threatened him.  
" Why do you want me to come with you?"  
Isabelle didn't answer immediately and walked towards him.  
" I don't know exactly," she said after a couple of minutes.  
" Partially it's my intuition, but it's also because it is or was your home. I read that in your mind. You can help me and I need all the help I can get."  
" You've read my mind?"  
" Yeah, sorry about that. You were very emotional last night and then it's easy for me to read your mind."  
Illius, angry, looked for his staff. When he found it, he grabbed it and pointed it towards her.  
" If you do that ever again…"  
" I had every right to do that. How do I know you're to be trusted?"  
" How do I know YOU are to be trusted?"  
" Oh, for gods' sake Illius, that's not the point. You're going with me. I'm not going with you."  
" What's that got to mean?"  
Isabelle rolled with her eyes.  
" Illius, I'm taking you with me. That's because I need help and I trust you for that. You on the other hand, didn't ask a thing from me."  
" Fine, I got the point."  
Furious, he turned around and walked away. The young princess shook her head.  
" It's going to be a long voyage," she thought.

Illius defeated the last yuan-ti and looked at the young witch. She was bleeding from a wound on her left arm and seemed to be in pain.  
" Are you alright?"  
" Yes, no worries."  
She put her sword away and touched the wound. Immediately she had to suppress the urge to scream. She went pale and decided to sit down. Illius walked towards her and took a look at the wound.  
" It's much deeper then I thought it would be," he whispered.  
He searched for something to clean it, but Isabelle stopped him.  
" Use your magic. I need my arm."  
" I don't know how."  
She smiled softly.  
" You're stronger then you think. Lay your hand on the wound and think at what you want to happen… then it will happen."  
Softly he did what she asked and indeed, after some time, the wound started to heal; When it was completely healed, he looked at her. She smiled, which made her more beautiful then she knew and softly said: " Thanks."  
" No problem."  
He couldn't stop staring at her. Something had changed her. He couldn't quite define it, but there was something… A blush spread across her face and he suddenly realised he hadn't released her arm. Immediately he let go and he stood up.  
" Well, the horse's gone."  
" Don't worry about it. I'll call him back."  
She closed her eyes and used her magic to locate the horse. It didn't took long before the horse came back. They used it for their food and clothes. Aurians'journey would be shorter then that of Illius and Isabelle, so she hadn't taken the horse. Besides it was Illius his horse.

Later, when they had made camp and Illius was cooking the meal, he wondered about his magic. He never knew he could heal someone. If he had known it when they were chasing the demons, it could have been a great aid. But they had succeeded without it, so it wasn't that necessary.  
A little noise woke him up from his thoughts and he saw Isabelle in front of him.  
" Sorry to interrupt your thoughts," she said while looking at him.  
It sounded mend, but Illius didn't know it for sure.  
" What were you thinking?"  
" Just read my mind, like you always do."  
It sounded more mean then was intended.  
" I see."  
She stood back up and walked away, but before she went to her bed, she turned her around.  
" You ask of me to trust you, but you don't even trust me."  
" I have every reason to not trust you. You're a dark elf."  
" And you're a human, the worst enemies of my people. Still I trusted you enough to take you with me. To tell you why I'm here …"  
"You're best friend is a human!"  
" Does that mean I have to trust every human? Illius, I've killed more humans then you dark elfs. So excuse me for not trusting you."  
" My people are always attack by dark elfs. It's your people who cause problems!"  
" Your people have conquered our lands and driven us to the North, to a land where we barely have enough to eat, where we have to melt the ice to get some water! We have every reason tot attack you and my people will never stop those attacks!"  
"What do you know about that? You probably left your people, otherwise you wouldn't have become friends with Aurian!" Illius yelled.  
He could finally show his anger, his hatred and his fear. Isabelle went pale.  
" I have not left my people. It was my fathers wish that I would go to the Woodelfs to learn from them. It was there that I met Aurian and became friends with here. I'm not a traitor."  
Illius shook his head.  
" To learn from them?! Your father must be a real stupid man if he …"  
The rest of the sentence was cut of because of the sword that was pointed towards him. Slowly Isabelle stepped to him. The tip of the sword was pressed against his neck.  
" If you ever again insult my father in my presence," she whispered, " you will not be able to do it again."  
Illius swallowed.  
" Okay, I get the point."  
Isabelle squatted down.  
" How can I be sure you do? After all, you just admitted you would love to see me death."  
He looked in her dark eyes who minutes ago had been warm, but who showed now a coldness like the winters in her land.  
" It was no wonder," he thought, " that she was cold. Even the land where she came from did not know the meaning of warmth."  
He, all the sudden, felt sorry for her.  
" I'm sorry, Isabelle. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was angry like you. I'm sure you wanted to kill me as well."  
" That's not true, Illius. Unlike the rest of my people I don't find any pleasure in killing someone. I might hate you, but I did not want to kill you until you insulted my father."  
She sat down now and took the sword away from his neck.  
" Your father must mean a lot to you then?"  
" Father is the only person who doesn't fear me and loves me. He was the only one to listen when I told him why it wasn't good to fight against the Woodelfs."  
" What about the man you were to marry?"  
" Gorath?" A smile spread across her face. " Gorath did not fear me either. And he loved me, despite of who I am."  
They went silent for a moment until Illius watched at the fire.  
" Oh no!!!!! The food!!!!!"  
After that they were to busy trying to save their food then to think about the argument. But the future would show, that once things were said they could never be unsaid...


	7. Chapter 7

Aurian did not have the time to put on a good fire. She didn't know what to do next and decided to make a telepathic link between her and her husband Anvar. It wasn't that hard. After all her husband was not far from her. If everything was going as planned then he would be in Silverymoon waiting for Isabelle and Illius.  
Aurian closed her eyes and whispered her husbands' name.  
" Aurian?" A voice in her head asked.  
" Yes, Anvar, It's me. Is everything alright?"  
" Well, we have a little problem. Gorath, Isabelle's husband, is here too. Not in SIlverymoon, but well, he's on the planet."  
" What?! That's not at all good. She still has feelings for him. It is crucial he doesn't find her or everything could be ruined."  
" I know, sweetheart, but there's nothing I can do. I just hope Illius and Isabelle fall in love fast."  
" Don't count on that. She hates his guts."  
" Why?" " Because he didn't like her, he saw she was a dark elf and acted like a typical human."  
" That's not good. Do you think you can help them?"  
" It's not my job, and by the way, I can't do a thing."  
" Why not?"  
" You can't force love. And I don't.... I feel awful doing this, it's like.... I don't know....She trusts me and now I'm destroying the faith she has in me, the trust she has in me."  
" She'll understand. But I have to go now."  
" Okay, bye Anvar, I love you."  
" Love you too."  
The link was broken and Aurian stared at the fire. It seemed so easy, but when she thought about it, she knew that the queen of the elfs was very smart and had tricked her.

" My dear Aurian, this mission is crucial for us all. But especially for Isabelle. She needs to find the man who will make her life complete."  
" I thought that was Gorath?"  
" She loves him, that is true, but that doesn't mean he make her life complete."  
" I think you're mistaken. Love is necessary."  
" Of course!"  
The queen smiled softly.  
" Love is important and she will find love. But to find it, she has to find that king and you must make sure he does. And you husband Anvar will be with you. He has already agreed to help us."  
Aurian sighed. Her long red hair covered her face partially, and the queen could not see good what she was thinking.  
Aurian, Isabelle's only best friend, thought about what the queen has said.  
_It could help Isabelle, but that was not sure. Sure, the world would be safe, but was that king truly the man she would love the most?? Aurian knew her friend loved her husband Gorath still and she would not easily give him up. Gorath was everything Isabelle wanted a man to be.  
_" Why are you doubting, Aurian? We've got no time for doubts!!! The enemy is coming. Every day he comes closer and closer. Do you want the child within you to live in a beautiful world or in no world at all?"  
Aurian, stunned, stared at the woman in front of her.  
" How... how...??"  
" I'm a sorceress as well, Aurian. I can feel what happens around me."  
" Do not tell Anvar, he will not let me go."  
" So you're going?"  
Aurian looked at the beautiful woman in front of her, who was more evil then anyone would think. She nodded softly.  
" Good, good, now go to Isabelle, ly why you're going with her, tell her that she needs to come here and prepare."  
" Yes, my queen."  
Aurian bowed, angry and frustrated, but knowing she could not change it.  
Aurian shook her head and looked at the trees in front of her. Did she saw something moving?? She blinked a few times and was angry at herself. She shouldn't think about the past. What was done, could not be undone. And indeed, the faith of the world was important, especially for the child in her. The queen knew her weakness and had used it to get what she wanted.  
" Damn it!" she yelled.  
A tear fell down from her face. She hated herself. She had to lie to everyone she cared about. But lying to Isabelle would mean putting an end to the trust between them and not trust meant no friendship. And that could mean that Isabelle wouldn't help humans anymore and could end the peace between dark elfs and humans. So the faith of the world was uncertain for both decisions. So had she made the right choice? Did she act for the greater good or only for her own good? And for the good of the child which she carried? She didn't know, she only knew that she didn't have much time. When she would be 6 months far she would loose her magic skills. Then she could not protect herself anymore. And she was already 3 months far…  
" You must be Aurian," A voice said.  
Quickly she turned around. Behind her stood Gorath, Isabelle's husband.  
" Gorath," Aurian said, surprised. " What are you ding here?"  
" Saving Isabelle from your tricks!"  
" My tricks?"  
" Yes, I've been to the queen of the elfs and she told me everything. And also why you're doing it, and that reason…"  
" Shut up!" Aurian yelled.  
" You shouldn't listen to the queen, she tricks everyone!"  
" No, she's a leader, she has to make the right decisions! Isabelle understands her, but what she'll not understand is why her best friend lied to her."  
" I did not."  
" Yes, you did. You knew who that king was and you brought her to him."  
Aurian stared at the dark elf in front of her. How did he know that? Could the queen have told it? That seemed most unlikely. Gorath was a dark elf, he would not be trusted by the queen.  
" The queen trusted me with this information, because she know how much I care for Isabelle."  
" If you do, then you have to leave. This love, this marriage was destined to be."  
Gorath laughed.  
" You believe that crap, human? Then you're even more stupid then I thought!"  
He stared at her.  
" Isabelle is a dark elf, he is human."  
" And she is also a dragon which makes her a dragonlady. He is also an airwizard, which makes him a human-airwizard. There both the last of their kind."  
" So?"  
Aurian shook her head.  
" You're too late, Gorath. They're travelling together and will get to know each other." " And fall in love?"  
" Yes, exactly."  
" I don't believe you, Isabelle…"  
" Doesn't fall easily, I know. But be sure, she will fall. I already saw it in her eyes. He's just like her. Both something from birth and something they were born to be."  
" Explain yourself."  
" Isabelle is princess of Alasteriel," Gorath moved, but didn't say a thing. " And he's knight of Silverymoon. But Isabelle is also a witch and he's also a sorcerer. Knight and princess, witch and sorcerer. All will become one."  
" Not if I can help it."  
He turned around and started running.  
" Your heart will not save the two of you, Gorath!"  
He stopped.  
" No, be hers will." And he ran away.  
" Damn it!! This is not good!!"  
The journey to Silverymoon would take a couple of months, but then she would not be able to do anything. It was up to Isabelle and Illius and that mystery force that brought them together.


	8. Chapter 8

After a few months of travelling Isabelle and Illius arrived at the gates of Silverymoon. They had been attacked many times and both were injured, thought not severe. Illius got to know the dark elf witch better and learned that she did not carry the hatred for humans in her heart like the rest of her people. She was actually quite kind as long as you did not insult her people or thought you knew everything about her.  
But still, she was sometimes so quiet that he thought she was travelling with her spirit through the world. She also often stared at him which made him blush and feel rather uncomfortable. He wondered why she did that. he was human, so she couldn't be attracted to him. It was as if she saw something in him, something he did not yet know.  
Isabelle, on the other hand, learned Illius only feared her because he knew of what she was capable of. He feared what she could do, which she found extremely funny. If he would know what he was capable of ... She already knew he was the man she was searching for, he was the lost king of the human-airwizards. He was the man she had to marry. She often stared at him and noticed a few things. He was quite handsome with his dark eyes and his long black hair. Though he wasn't that tall, he was strong and had the skills of a true knight of Silverymoon.  
A warior, she had searched for him for years and now he had just walked in her life like it was nothing. But she hadn't forget Gorath, not just yet. He had her love and she knew she had his. It was a dilemma. She was stuck between two lovers, between two men. The man she had to marry and the man she was married to!!  
" Isabelle?" Illius asked.  
" Yes, Illius? Is there a problem?"  
" Well, you can't enter Silverymoon without a disguise. Though Silverymoon welcomes everyone, dark elfs are not really welcome there. And we do not want trouble."  
She nodded.  
" I'll use an illusion."  
She closed her eyes and started to focus. it were little changes only visible to those who knew her. After the change she looked like a human. Her ears were back normal and even her aura had changed.  
" How do you do that?" the young man asked, surprised.  
She smiled softly.  
" It's easy. You just think of the form you want to be and you move yourself in it. i'm sure you can do this as well."  
Illius smiled.  
" You're stronger than me, Isabelle."  
She smiled mysteriously.  
" Sure." she said softly. But something in her voice made him clear she didn't believe it. But why??  
" Are you ready?" she asked all the sudden.  
" Sure, why wouldn't I be?"  
" Well, it was your home, and your father is there."  
" We're not going to him," Illius said firm.  
Isabelle frowned and laid her hand upon his arm. For some reason, it felt pleasant that she did that.  
" Illius, you know we need a place to stay and we don't have to money to..."  
" We..." Illius sighed.  
" There's no way to avoid this, is there?"  
Isabelle shook her head.  
" But I'm there for you."  
Suprised, Illius stared at her.  
" But you're a dark elf, how can you care about me?"  
Immediately he knew he had said something wrong. Her eyes got cold again and her hair, which seemed to respond at her emotions, started to wave, like a small breese was playing with it.  
" What do you know about dark elfs? Tell em truly, do you know everything about dark elfs??"  
" I'm sorry, Isabelle. I just meant that I do appreciate it, but that I'm surprised."  
" Suprised, why? What do you think, I have no feelings?"  
Her voice sounded calm but he knew better. It wouldn't take ong before she would start to scream.  
" No Isabelle, I thought you hated me."  
A little bit scared he looked at her hand, the one which carried the sword.  
" Don't be scared of me, Illius of Silverymoon. I need you for my task. And those who help me, will always have my love in return."  
" Still, I'm surprised, in a positive way. I'm glad I had the chance to get to know you better."  
Isabelle smiled.  
" Fine then, let's go inside."  
Illius just nodded, but had the feeling that something important had just happened.

" Illius, is that you?" A knight, completely dressed in armor and with his sword and shield ran twoards the two of them.  
" Torasin? That's a long time ago!"  
They both laughed and hugged each other.  
" So, and who's this beautiful woman? You're wife? You're a lucky man."  
Illius smiled.  
" No, this is lady Isabelle, princess of Alasteriel. She's looking for someone and asked for my help."  
Torasin bowed to her.  
" I'm honored to meet you, Lady Isabelle."  
Isabelle bowed as well.  
" I'm honored to be in the presence of a defender of the city. in Alasteriel you would be a noble and rich man."  
Torasin smiled.  
" Thank you for your kind words."  
He turned to look at Illius and asked: " Are you going to your father? I would be scared in your place. It is even forbidden to think about you, let alone speak in his presence about you."  
Illius'mood darkened.  
" But still, " Isabelle said," Illius is his son. ANd he might have forgotten that, but blood stays the same and the true heritage remains."  
Torasin smiled softly. HIs dark brown eyes made her clear that he did not believe her.  
" Alasteriel must be a beautiful place when love can remain even after difficult choices."  
" No, sir Torasin, Alasteriel is cold, but magic is common. And those who can control it are respected and honoured. Illius is a mage and in our land his father would be congratulated because he had such a son."  
Torasin didn't know what to say.  
" It's alright, Isabelle." Illiu said. " We will visit my father, but if he asks me to leave, we will leave."  
Isabelle looke dat him, but didn't react. She made some noise and walked towards the horse, which was already walking in her direction.  
" Well, we must go then, Ilius. We will only loose time if we stand here chatting," she said after grabbing the wrings.  
Torasin smiled softly.  
" If you have nowhere to go after you've talked to your father, you'll know where to find me. My wife will enjoy the compagny."  
" Wife??" Illius asked, but Torasin just smiled, waved and walked further.  
" Come on, Illius. It's getting dark and we need a place where we can eat and stay."  
He just nodded and showed her the way. Silverymoon was a city with many races. It was the only place where you could see dwarfs, humans , elves and orcs at one place. Sorcerers, magicians and wizards from all over the world came to Silverymoon. It was THE place to be for them. But the most powerful wizard who was walking in front of her was not welcome here.  
" What an irony!" she thought. But somehow she knew tonight everything would change. Suddenly she froze. Did she just see Gorath, her husband? But that could not be. He was in Alasteriel, protecting her father against the attacks of Delekhan, the enemy of her family, the enemy of the royal house of the dark elfs.  
" Isabelle, is something wrong?" Illius asked. He looked worried.  
" No, I just saw someone I knew, but that is impossible."  
Illius just nodded.  
" We're at my home."  
Isabelle looked at the house in front of her. It was big and old, and above the door hung the family symbol.  
" Well, I think I shall knock."  
But before he could do that the door opened and they both stared at a tall man, who had Illius' eyes and figure.  
" Well, well," he said, " Has the lost son returned home?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Hi father," Illius said.

The man in front of them, didn't say a word.

" Euhm, this is lady Isabelle, princess of Alasteriel, she's …"

" A sorceress," his father said.

" No… she is looking for someone and also searching for a place for the night."

" And you thought here??"

" Father.."

" Do not call me that. You're no son of mine."

Illius ws hurt by this, but before he could say anything, Isabelle interfered:

" Excuse me, sir. But the way you're speaking to your son is not at all good. If you're a true knight, you would take u in, welcome your son home and show that do care about him."

The two men stared at her.

" And what do you know about knights?" the man asked.

" My father is some sort of knight and my brothers as well."

" You're father is a king. A person who has a lot of responsibility but also a lot of freedom. He can have a person, a son, with magical powers, cause his heritage does not lay in what they do, but in their blood."

" I don't think so. I was no daughter of the royal family, but now I'm the kings' daughter. The only daughter and the only child adopted by the royal family, with a title of princess The king is my father, my true father. Cause he likes me for who I am."

Illius stared at her. His face changed. It wasn't that hard anymore and all the sudden he said softly:

" Come in, princess. You're welcome here."

Now it was Illius'time to stare.

" Why did you change your mind?"

" I can be convinced, Illius, with the right arguments and hones words."

He then turned around and left his son, who was more confused than before.

" Why is everything turning upside down??"

Inside he found his mother, who was hugging Isabelle.

" It's nice to meet you. How did you meet my son?"

Isabelle looked at Illius and said:

" Well, let say we just needed a place to stay and that place was his home."

Illius smiled.

" That's one way to interpret it," he thought.

" So brother, finally found you wife?" A young man said, standing in the corner of the room.

Isabelle stared at him. There was something evil about him. She couldn't quite name it, but she knew that the best thing to do, was stay away from Illius'brother. Next to him stood one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen. She seemed to be the wife of Illius'brother. But also she had something evil around her. Isabelle looked back at Illius and saw immediately that the woman had a special place in his heart. Somehow that made her feel very uncomfortable.

" She's not my wife. She's the princess of Alasteriel. She needed help so I decided to help her."

" What do you need help with?"

" I'm in search of a sorcerer, a very powerful one, who will be able to help me and my people against a powerful enemy."

" A sorcerer?" Illius' mother asked, " Are you a …?"

" Sorceress? Yes, more a priest in the beginning."

" Oh?" Illius'mother said. " But…"

" Look, they're hungry and tired. Let's give them some food and let them rest. Tomorrow there's time questions. "

Isabelle couldn't agree more with him

" Illius, you're old room is just the way you left it, so you can stay there," his mother said.

" My lady," Isabelle was surprised that they saw her as a princess of their own, " You can stay in the guest room. I'll put the fire on and then you'll have a nice and cosy room."

" Thank you very much."

His mother went upstairs, while the other woman, her name was still a mystery, started to prepare the meal.

" So, Ionus, you're married?" Illius asked.

His brother smiled.

" Yes, I asked her not long after you left. She immediately said yes."

" That's nice for you. Sara is a good person."

" Yes, she is. But also the most beautiful woman around here. Lots of men still hang around her, although she's married."

Illius nodded.

" But," said Ionus," it seems you found beauty somewhere else…"

He stared at her and desire appeared in his eyes.

" Are you married?"

" Yes," Isabelle answered in a firm voice.

Although the marriage was broken, the love for Gorath was still there. And as long as she loved him, she would still call there selves married.

" Shame. Illius isn't married, but I suppose you know that. Does your husband agree…"

" Stop it," illius said.

He came between her and Ionus.

" She's a guest in our house and a good friend of mine…"

" Our house?? Mine, it's all mine and nothing will change that."

He turned around and walked away.

" I'm sorry for this," Illius said softly.

He said down in one of the chairs and sighed. He looked older and more concerned. Isabelle decided to sit next to him, and took his hand.

" Illius, your brother… he's dangerous. He doesn't want you here…. And that Sarah… I don't know. The two of them are up to something."

Illius stared at her.

" Excuse me. My brother is the only one who carries our family honour. And Sarah, she's … she's…"

" You love her. He knows that. He's hurting you on purpose. We need to get away from here. We can stay way, but then…."

" We? What we? I brought you to Silverymoon. That's what you asked. Now I'm going to follow my own road again. There is no we, there was never a we. Always you with a dagger in your hands, you with your dark side, you may make illusions but I will always see who you truly are: a dark elf. No worthy of trust, nor love. When you'll find your king, he will not love you. On the contrary he will hate you for who you are."

" Shut up," she whispered. " You know nothing of the sacrifice I have made to do this and I will not stop, even if he is as stubborn as a human can be, and as blind as mole. Even if he does not realise the true person he is…"

" Who the hell are you talking about? You haven't even met the king!"

" No?!"

" No!"

They were shouting quite loud and Illius' parents came to see what's up.

" Son?"

" I have met him and I started loving him but now he is as stupid as he can be for not realising how much hurt he is causing."

" Me?" Illius said, surprised.

" Yes, you! You are the person I'm looking for. You're the man I must marry."

Tears appeared in her eyes.

" You are the savoir of my people," she whispered.

" Isabelle, I…. I…."

He didn't know what to say.

" Leave it, it's over."

She started walking to the door.

" Thanks for the meal and welcome. I very much appreciated."

She left immediately.

" Well, you're a bigger idiot then I thought," his father said, shaking his head.

Illius didn't answer.

" Me? A king? A human-airwizard? And she should be my wife…. All those moments…. Al her staring… she was checking me out… And she started loving me… But know, I may have doomed us all."


	10. Chapter 10

She kept running and running and running until she was back in the place where they had met Illius'friend. The thought of Illius hurted. His last words hurted her more and more. Why did she start thinking he loved her too? A human. Someone responsible for the evil things which had happened to her people. How could she trust him? And now he knew…

He hadn't respond when she told him that. He would probably hate her by now. Damn it! She screwed up the mission. Although it was really convenient that she had found him immediately…

The queen had known it and … Aurian too. Aurian had led her towards him. How could she? She knew how much Isabelle hated to be pointed in the right direction by others. She had to find Aurian… Right now.

" Isabelle," a soft voice said. A voice she had often heard and had made her feel free and happy. A voice which had said the words she was longing to hear. She turned around and saw Gorath, her ex-husband.

" I found you," he whispered. " I found you just by following my heart."

" Gorath, we agreed we would never seen each other again."

" Your father agreed that."

" He thought that that was best for me."

" But why?"

" He knew that I would be important. Not just for our people, but for everyone."

" Are you going to marry him, Isabelle?" Gorath asked, while he looked right into her eyes.

She didn't answer.

" I thought so," he said.

" Why are you here, Gorath? If it was just for me, then you're a fool. My father needs protection…"

" No longer."

Isabelle went pale.

" What? Why?"

" Your father is murdered, Isabelle. Together with all his family. You're the only heir to the throne."

Isabelle was shocked, but something rational deep down inside took over.

" I don't want the throne," she whispered, still trying to work with the thought living without her father. " It was never mend for me."

" Still faith pointed you in this direction."

" Isabelle! Isabelle!" someone shouted.

Isabelle just knew it was Illius. She didn't want him to come to her. She still couldn't believe her father was death. It couldn't be. He had promised to always be there for her. To make sure everything would turn out as she wanted it to turn out.

" I'm truly sorry for you, Isabelle," Gorath whispered.

Every time she heard his voice whispering her name, her heart jumped. Old flames were once again returning, as if they were never gone. He felt it, she felt it and even Illius felt it. And it made him scared, cause he knew the importance of her mission.

" Isabelle, please, come back with me to the dark elfs, to your people. They are waiting for you."

Isabelle didn't know what to say. She knew the mission she followed was more important than anything else, but she had always been loyal to her father, as she would always be. Deep in her heart, she was a true dark elf. She liked killing, and murdering, she wanted to be feared and respected, to be strong and wise. To be like her father…

" She does not belong to you," Illius said firm.

" And that's up to you to decide that?" Gorath said.

Isabelle saw a lot of anger in his eyes, and jealousy. For him, their marriage was never ended.

" Gorath, please. Do you know why I am here?"

" Yes, the queen told me, but your mission…"

" NO, I will not discuss this with you. I made my choice. You'll go back and tell my people that I will com back and be their queen, but that right now, I'm mourning over my family…."

" Isabelle, if you come back, you'll have to marry. The people will not understand your mission. They will never agree with you, to marry him," Gorath said.

He didn't look to her, but kept his eyes on Illius.

" We'll see. Right now, You must go back. Everyone will be…."

" I'll do what I can, but they will need a leader. Davorshan will gain more power the longer you stay away. Your position is not strong. You're adopted. You don't have the royal blood. It's just because you're such a great soldier that the people respect you. If they hear you're gone, to the woodelfs, you will never be queen."

" You heard her," Illius said.

" Shut up!"

" No he won't," Isabelle said softly.

" Go gorath, they need you. You can convince them. Everyone looks up to you."

" No, my queen, they need you."

" And I will come, but you know, right now it's too dangerous. Like you said Delekhan gains more power. He need to be put down, before I can come back. He wants me death. But I swear, he will be killed by my hand and by nobody else."

Gorath nodded.

" Can I talk to you, without him?"

" Fine."

They walked away from Illius. When they where out of his sight, Gorath grabbed Isabelle her hand.

" What are you doing? He's human. If you come back with him…"

" You're yealous." It was not a question.

Gorath started to blush.

" I'm not that young, sweet princess anymore. I'm a dragonlady and I have my responsibility's. I'm starting to like him, Gorath. So please go back, before…"

Gorath came close to her and wanted to kiss her, but she pulled back and laid her hand on her sword.

" Nothing will stop me, even old love won't bring me back. I'm a dark elf. I will kill."

Instead of anger there was proudness in his eyes.

" My queen, my love," he whispered.

Then he turned around and ran away.

" Oh my god! What have I done? Instead of protecting my people, I'm following my heart. I see so many paths. Not one of them seems the right one. But I swear, I would be rather death, than to leave my people."

She started walking back and didn't notice that she followed her footsteps, in the opposite direction. It was as if she was turning backing time and finally took the right path of destiny. Past would be once again present and the steps she would take, would lead her to a new, unknown path. It was the beginning of the end of many things, and the beginning of the sart of a lot of new things.

Softly she started to sing: " Change…"


	11. Chapter 11

Illius didn't know what to do. He saw her coming back, but something about her made him scared and nervous.

" Son, go to her."

Illius turned around. He wasn't surprised to see is father standing behind him. After all Isabelle was his guest and he seemed to like her.

" I can't. Her ex-husband was here…"

" So what? Don't you love her?" his father asked surprised.

" I care about her, that's all. Since Sara…"

" You should forget that woman. She's married to your brother and she forgot you from the minute you left."

" I don't believe you!"

" You should! And now excuse me, I've got a guest to take care of."

His father went straight to Isabelle, without any fear.

" _He would fear her if he knew what she was!"_

He turned around and went back home.

" _I need to know the truth about Sara,"_

" Isabelle?" Illius'father asked.

She turned to him, with tears in her eyes.

" I hid something for you, because Illius and I both thought it would make things complicated. But now things have changed and I need to tell you the truth. But do now this, we did it to protect you all."

The man in front of her, who just looked liked Illius, didn't answer immediately. After a couple of minutes he said: " Isabelle, I instantly liked you. You brought my son back, and I saw how much you care for him. My son fell a couple of years ago in love with Sarah. But never did I see in her eyes what I see in yours. And because of this I trust you. You do not need to tell me the truth, cause I already saw it. You're a dark elf."

Isabelle was taken a back. " But how, when…?"

" Alasteriel. I know it's the homeland of the elfs. And there were stories about a dark elf and a human travelling together. And then you two showed up. It wasn't hard to figure it out."

Isabelle started to laugh.

" If Illius would be that smart, he would have known the truth as well."

Illius'father smiled.

" Now, c'mon. Dinner is served. And my wife has put much effort to it."

Illius sat outside. His thoughts occupied his mind.

" Human- airwizard… me. Who would have thought that? And she has to marry me. But I don't love her. I care for her, but nothing more. I still love Sara and she still loves me. I'm sure of it."

Their eyes had met each other several times during dinner and in those eyes he had seen the love she felt for him, he was sure about it. But she was married to his brother …

" Hello Illius,"

Quickly he turned around and was surprised to see Sara standing behind him.

" Sara?"

She smiled softly. A smile which made him weak and made him forget that she was his brothers' wife.

" Can I sit next to you,"

" Of course you can!"

He smiled back.

" So," she started, " how long do you know each other?"

" Not that long. A couple of months."

" And in a couple of months, you two fell in love?" she asked, without looking to him.

" No, no! Totally not! She … We…" Illius didn't know how to put it.

" I see," she said, " you forgot me."

She wanted to stand up, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

" I would never forget you, and I would never forget what we had."

Sara looked at him.

" I never forget that either. But you wanted to become a sorcerer. You left me. If you had stayed, I would have been your wife and not your brothers' wife. You left me alone…"

Tears appeared in her eyes and Illius started to feel really bad.

What kind of a monster was he? Such a beautiful woman, suck a kind and sweet person and he made her cry.

" I'm so sorry, Sara. I've got no words to make you forget that or to make you forgive me. But my father made me no choice;"

Sara didn't answer, but tears still kept falling. Before he knew what he was doing, he stepped to her and laid his arms around her.

" But now I'm back, for good. Now I can make it up to you."

She looked up at him and their eyes met. He came closer to her and she came to closer to him. They both closed their eyes and right at the moment their lips would touch each other, someone yelled : " Sara! Where are you??"

Immediately she led go.

" I'm sorry… I have to go…. Ionus needs me."

She laid her hand softly at his cheek, then around and went back in the house.

Isabelle had seen everything and more. Ionus had said something to Sara. Then Sara had went outside and had talked to Illius. Illius had hugged Sara, and Ionus hadn't done a thing. He had just smiled. Then all the sudden he had yelled for Sara and both of them had went upstairs, smiling and laughing. They were up to something.

She stared back at the window and sighed. There was another reason why she kept an eye on Illius. A reason she didn't want to have. A reason which almost made her hit Sara. That moment when they had almost kissed, raw anger was going through her body. She couldn't think rational anymore.

" _If Ionus wouldn't have yelled, who knows what I would have done?"_

Isabelle watched at Illius. The dragon in her wanted to hug him, comfort him. But the dark elf just wanted to turn around and wanted to look for Gorath. It was the first time she felt both magic's inside her.

The first time, but sure not the last.


	12. Chapter 12

Illius laid his hand on his horse.  
" Come on, old friend. You must know me still.. Everyone knows me still.. Even sara."  
The horse didn't do a thing. Illius decided to make a move. He grabbed the wrings and tried to get up, but the horse moved and Illius fell of.  
" You should now by now that animals feel everything.." A soft voice behind him said.  
He turned around and saw Isabelle standing behind him. He hadn't talked to her in a week and was surprised to see her here.  
" Your father gave me a horse, called Black Shadow. I wanted to get to now him. But if you're busy..."  
" No, I'm not... What did you say?"  
" About the horse?"  
Illius nodded.  
" He feels that you're lying. He feels you're not the same man you once were."  
" What do you mean?!"  
Isabelle came to him. She looked beautiful. It was the first time he saw her without her armor and it made her look .. gorgeous. Her dark brown eyes, her soft skin and sweet smile.. Her dark hair, whick quirled around her.. She was atletic. Her body was trained to fight and you could see that. Every step she took was firm, and elastic.  
All the sudden she stood right before him.  
" Illius, " she said softly ," I understand what you're going through. I understand your doubt.. I've been there before, I can help you .. But only if you let me.. And..,"  
" And what? " he whispered, scared for the answer.  
" And you need to let go of Sara."  
" Why? So you can have me? I don't ..."  
But he couldn't say it. he couldn't say he didn't love her. Cause some part of him did love her. Some night he woke up and thought of their moments together, when he healed her.. theire fights... He missed them.  
" You don't what? Love me? Oh, I don't love you either..."  
" What do you mean, Isabelle? You told me a week ago you did."  
" I started loving you, Illius. But you betrayed me! And now you're betraying your parents. You dad is ready to not disown you anymore, and you're making a huge mistake which will make your father disown you again! If anyone finds out about Sara and you... I don't know what will happen then, but think about it.. It's not good. She is married!"  
" So, you're married too."  
Suddenly he saw tears coming up in her eyes and he felt really bad about what he said. But she laid her hand on his cheek and smiled softly.  
Her touch was sweet and tender, and warm.  
" Illius, I was married. I left my husband to search you... Doesn't that means something to you? I left the man I loved the most, to find a man I have to love.."  
Illius looked away. He didn't want to see the pain in her eyes.  
" But okay, if you've made up your mind.."  
She took away her hand and looked at his horse.  
" Leave him alone, okay? He doesn't want you to ride him. I'm going to look for Black Shadow. he needs to be ready for my trip home."  
" Your trip home??"  
" Yes, now dad's gone.." She swallowed..." It's time for me to go and lead my people I think. There is nothing to find here. My mission is a failure. "

Illius felt bad. She was a dark elf, someone bad... But he had seen her do things how could only be called good. If she would go to her people, that side of her would be lost. He had seen Gorath, her ex-husband. Those two were so different and they didn't even realise. They seemed to sincerly love each other, yet somehow their marriage was over. Illius had no illiusions about this, if for Isabelle it was over, it was over. It was a simple as that.

But it couldn't be because of him, could it? He sighed and Isabelle saw this.

" Illius, do not worry about me. i'll be fine.I was fine before you and I will be fine after you are gone out of my life."

She smiled softly and looked outside of the stables.

" God, I loved it here, you know. You said they weren't nice to dark elfs, but look, everyone has been nice to me.. Your parents even want me to marry you! But... it is time to go. Even if we had fallen in love, you still had to go with me, to the elfs..."

" To your people?"

" No, no;.. they would not understand. I would have went with you to the woodelfs. Now I'm going back to my people. But first I need to find Aurian."

She turned around and left him but at the exit she turned around and smiled at him.

" Can i ask you something?"

" yeah, sure, " Illius said, still taken aback a bit.

" Why did you look at Aurian before you looked at me?"

Her voice sounded firm, but in her eyes he saw the pain she felt.

" I ... I don't know.. I'm human, she was, .. is.. I was scared of you. You were so strong, you still are. And you were a dark elf.."

" I still am, Illius from Silverymoon."

" No, you're not. You're a true dragonlady now."

Isabelle smiled.

" Sure,... That's why you don't love me right? After all, you were my enemy thousands of years ago..."

They both laughed.

" I think I do... love you, but not the way you want me too."

" Look, if something goes wrong with Sara. Just call my name. I will be there for you. My dragon feels when somebody needs me."

Illius looked surprised.

" Thanks.. I think..."

Isabelle nodded softly.

" No problem. See you later, Illius."

" Bye."

" He is letting her go!" Ionus whispered to Sara, while he stood, naked in front of the window which had view at the stables.

" Come to bed, darling... The plan is working. In a week, he'll be in my bed..."

Ionus frowned.

" I'm not sure if I want that... if we can caught him before the action..."

Sara stood up.

" I want my pleasure too, Ionus... After all... I did love your brother once..."

" But not now!"Ionus yelled.

He grabbed his wife, and pulled her towards him.

" Ionus, what are you doing? Ofcourse I do not love him anymore. I hate him! What he had done to me... for some stupid magic he left me! And now he returned , with a sorceress..."

" Yeah, but she doesn't meana thing to him.. She loved him, I think. But she's letting him go. I don't know why..."

" Her father was murdered, maybe that's why... Can't we murder her too?" Sara said, while kissing his neck.

" Darling, we need her.. She'll be the proof that he had noone after you.."

" That's true.. Now come back to me.."

" Sure," Ionus said and with a smile he laid her down on his bed.

Isabelle saw Aurian before the human wizard even knew someone was close by.

" Hi Aurian,"

The woman got scared and turned around with her sword in her hand. When she saw it was her best friend, she let her guard down.

" Isabelle, you're back! Where is I... I mean..."

" Illius?"

Aurian avoided Isabelle's look.

" You knew... and you didn't tell me!"

But then she saw the reason why...

" You're pregnant," she whispered.

" Yes," Aurian answered, " I should have told you. But the queen. She used me..."

" She uses a lot of people, but not me anymore."

" Where's Illius?"

" He didn't love me Aurian. He liked you... Can you believe it? I left Gorath for him and that's his answer."

" He liked me? The idiot, I didn't even like him. I thought, poor Isabelle, she has to go away with an idiot."

The two friends laughed.

" I missed you Aurian."

" I missed you too. And I need your help. My magic is failing!"

" yeah... Well, I'll take care of you. Grab your stuff, we're going home."

Aurian smiled.

_" Isabelle, I need you!"_

She woke up in an instant, grabbed her sword and ran towards Black Shadow.

" Isabelle where are you going?" Aurian yelled.

" To illius! He needs my help..."

And she turned her horse and ran away.

Softly her friend smiled.

" Maybe the mission wasn't such a failure at all..."


	13. Chapter 13

_Note from the author: Hello everyone! It has been long since I've written a part for this story, so sorry for everyone who is following this. This story is acutally one of my favourites, but it seems it doesn't draw much attention! Thanks for the review, by the way, I enjoyed reading it. The parts before this chapter will be rewritten, be sure of that, but I need to find time to do so. I'm writing mostly chapters for Betrayal of the heart, and when that story is finished I will give more attention to this story, I promis. Enjoy everyone, and a big thank you for all my readers!_

Shadow was tired. He just couldn't go any further without risking his life. Isabelle sighed. Illius need her and she was only one day far from Silverymoon. Time was running out from her. She was almost a hundred percent sure that Sara had something to do with Illius cry for help.

Isabelle stared at the heaven and wondered if she could use Holth, her dragon. She shook her head. The dragon wasn't an option right now. Everyone would know who she was…

"_Sister, make use of that magic deep inside of you," a female voice spoke in her head. _Isabelle smiled softly; she wasn't surprised to hear Holth. The dragon often made contact with her without her knowing it. Their bound was certainly strong enough for such interaction. It was closer than bounds between sisters and brothers. It seemed more as if they were part of each other. Like a limb, you couldn't bare to loose.

"_You know, that sounds almost brilliant, Holth. Thank you!"_

She drew out her dagger and cut herself. Then she cut the horse and let her blood mix with that of the horse. Immediately Isabelle felt the tiredness of the horse, while the horse felt her strength.

"Come on, Shadow! Let's save your master 's son!"

* * *

Finally Isabelle arrived in Silverymoon. Both Shadow and she were tired. Her magic felt completely depleted, but she knew that enough rest would make her magic return.

When she arrived at the house of Illius's father, she saw Illius's mother. She almost fainted when she saw Isabelle approaching.

"Lady Isabelle, are you truly here?" the woman asked in disbelief.

"Yes, madam. I'm here to help Illius…" Isabelle answered, while she dismounted from Shadow.

Illius 'mother started crying and as such made Isabelle worry. Illius 'family was a family of knights, of paladins. All of them had strength to fight evil. If they had lost that strength, then something severe must have happened.

"What is wrong?" Isabelle asked, while she laid her hand upon the woman's arm. "What happened to your son? I only know he asked for my help."

"I'm not sure you can help," she answered, "It's sweet, but what he has done…"

"But what did he do?" Isabelle asked, agitated.

Illius 'mother moistened her lips, and looked into Isabelle's eyes.

"He was found in bed with Sara…"

Isabelle went pale and she felt her heart pound in her chest. It was much worse then she had thought.

"Who found them?" she asked, still trying to recover from the fact that Illius had betrayed his parents _again_.

"Ionus,"

The woman's voice was a mere whisper and Isabelle could feel the hurt. She was torn between her two children and she could not help them.

"Convenient," Isabelle mumbled. "Look, where is Illius? I would like to talk to him."

"In prison," a firm voice answered behind her.

Isabelle turned around and saw Illius's father standing behind her.

"Sir, I'm so sorry…," Isabelle started.

"Why should you be?" the man answered. He looked almost ten years older then the last time she had seen him. He opened the door of his house and showed her in. There they all took a seat in the kitchen. Illius 'father stared at the wall, as if he could see his son again.

"I knew this would happen, sir," Isabelle continued, "I … When he left, he told me he still loved her and she had told him that she loved him too…" Isabelle hesitated when she saw the look on faces of the two parents before her.

"Then why didn't you do something?" his father asked, surprised.

"I did. I told him he would loose everything but he seemed to be deaf to hear it."

"He always loved her much, that is true," Illius's mother said, while she dried her tears, "When you came here, however, I thought you two were together. When you told him you loved him, I thought everything would turn out alright."

Isabelle didn't know what to say and stared at her hands. Yes, she started to love him, but he was more interested in woman who was a gold-digger! In someone who wasn't worth him. She knew he would find himself in trouble by staying near Sara. She had chosen to let him solve his problems on his own, but he hadn't solved them. Instead he had made them worse. But none of this would have happened if she had stayed with him.

"It is not your fault," Illius' mother said, as if she had read Isabelle's thoughts. "Even if you had stayed, he still would have done it."

"She is right, Isabelle," Illius 'father continued, "When Ionus found them, he still believed he hadn't done anything wrong. I have just spoken to him. He still thinks nothing bad happened."

"What does Sara say about all of this?" Isabelle asked curious. "She… claims he wanted to rape her."

"What?" Isabelle shouted in disbelief. Angry she rose from her seat and started passing through the room. "The bitch! I knew the both of them were up to something! That's probably the reason why he was smiling!"

"Who was?" they both asked.

"Ionus! He saw Illius and Sara together and instead of doing something, he was just smiling!"

"Isabelle, are you certain?" Illius 'father asked, while he rose from his seat as well. Hope shined in his eyes and Isabelle froze for a moment. But then she nodded firmly.

"I swear this upon my life," the dark elf stated.

"Then we must go to Illius immediately. This will surely open his eyes!"

* * *

"Isabelle!" Illius 'voice reached Isabelle's ears from the moment she entered the prison. For the first time she could hear joy in his voice, as if he finally had agreed to see her as a friend instead of a foe.

"Illius," Isabelle mumbled.

She ran towards him and grabbed his hands through the cell door. The only think she could touch of him now that he was behind bars.

"What are you doing here?" the sorcerer asked in disbelief.

"I'm here to help you, Illius," Isabelle said, with a friendly tone.

Illius smiled softly.

"You can safe Sara!"

Isabelle, frowned and a bit taken a back, let Illius 'hands go.

"Illius, are you a complete moron? She tricked you into this. This was her master plan. Ionus wants you gone. He wants your heritage!" she spat, while she tried to take control of her emotions.

"That's ridiculous," Illius whispered, but she could hear some doubt in his words. "She told me she wanted to carry my child, not _his_."

Isabelle felt a pain in her breast. It took her a minute before she realised why she felt it. She was jealous… and hurt. She loved him, more then he would ever know. But all he could think of was some silly girl who only cared about his heritage.

"So you jumped into bed with her…" Isabelle whispered, hurt. "In the bed where she had made love with Ionus as well. Jeez, Illius, and I thought you were smart. Guess I'm wrong then."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Illius replied while he walked trough his cell. Angry he kicked a bucket away and than he stared back at her.

"We did it there because she wanted it there!"

"Illius, of course she wanted to use that particular bed. She only did it there because it would give Ionus a perfectly good reason to catch the two of you.

"No, no! You're as bad as my father!" Illius spat angry and frustrated.

"Your father and I are right, Illius and I will proof this to you before this day is over."

Isabelle turned around and left the prison. Outside the guards looked at her, curious.

"Milady, are you alright?" one of them dared to ask.

"What's his penalty?" Isabelle asked, with a complete academic voice.

The knight looked away and nervously played with his sword.

"Death," he whispered finally.

She nodded softly and walked away from him.

She didn't care did she? But why the hell was she crying?


End file.
